Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing nitrogen-doped graphene and a method of producing a composite heat dispatching plate thereof, more particularly, to a method of preparing nitrogen-doped graphene using solid-state nitrogen containing precursor, and a method of producing a composite heat dispatching plate coated with nitrogen-doped graphene.
Description of Related Arts
The structure of graphene was determined and proven in 2004, and has since become the most promising and advantageous material in carbon related researches. Graphene is a layer of graphite with the stacked thickness of between one and ten carbon atoms, where carbon atoms are densely packed in two dimensional hexagonal patterns. Graphene has many extraordinary properties including great conductivities of heat and electricity, resistance to fire, high absorption rate to electromagnetic waves and it is nearly transparent.
Furthermore, the internal electrical and thermal conductivities of graphene can be adjusted by adding various elements. Conventionally, nitrogen-doped graphene is used to produce composite materials for electrical components, where liquid nitrogen sources or gas nitrogen sources are used during doping processes. However, a process using liquid nitrogen doping sources such as disclosed in Chinese patent CN103818895A and CN104229789A require additional solvents that may cause unnecessary pollutions, as well as complicate the preparation procedures. On the other hand, using gas nitrogen during doping processes requires more energy to allow nitrogen elements to effectively dope into graphene structures. Therefore, the present invention discloses a solid-state nitrogen doping process for graphene, where the solid-state nitrogen source may be obtained at reduced costs and also transported and stored easily. In addition, the present solid-state doping process may be conducted under normal pressure, hence effectively reduces levels of difficulty and danger during production. Additionally, the process can reduce pollutions to the environment greatly as well.